


Look To The Future

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Avengers: The Final War [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Black Order - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Out of character behaviour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A deleted scene From Final War which I originally intended to end with Tony Stark using the gauntlet yet I wrote this scene and couldn't find it in me to erase it entirely lolProxima and Corvus come to a decision about their future
Relationships: Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight
Series: Avengers: The Final War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801786
Kudos: 2





	Look To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark using the Nano gauntlet etc and this scene was written to coincide with that.

As the funeral drew to an end, the Avengers, Guardians as well as their friends and allies gathered to converse and offer their sympathies to Pepper.

Proxima and Corvus however, where not among them, still feeling very much like outsiders amid the crowd of heroes and Guardians, had slipped away into the first line of trees that lined the surrounding area of the Stark family’s cabin and yard. 

“Corvus, you need to calm down.” Proxima urged as she was forced to walk with faster strides in order to keep up with her husband

“The way the Red Witch was glairing set me on edge” he insisted with low growl in his voice, coming to an abrupt stop and whirling around to face her.  
Proxima sighed, casting her eyes down and rubbing the back of her neck as she thought for a moment.

She noted Corvus’ tense posture, the restless twitch of his sharp claws

“Nebula and Gamora are joining the Guardians. They’ll return to doing whatever it is they do…some good things, some bad things…that was how Quill explained it anyway. I’ll not repeat how the Empath and the Destroyer phrased it” she chuckled awkwardly

“Is that what you want?” Corvus inquired tersely

Proxima glanced over at the large group surrounding Pepper Stark and Happy Hogan.

“I may have been here five years…it took a while but the Avengers came to trust me, perhaps even forgive me, and maybe the same could be said for you, with time…but you and I? We don’t belong here, my love” she admitted, 

“You’ve said on various occasions that you are happy so long as I am…well your happiness is just as important to me. Besides” she added in a lighter tone 

“I believe you promised me something many years ago” she prompted, placing her hands on Corvus’ sturdy chest which vibrated as he chuckled

“Ah yes…the universe if I’m correct” he said humorously, holding her waist gently as he recalled his promise of travling the universe with Proxima.

Proxima Midnight continued

“We don’t have to stay with the others, we can travel for a while, maybe meet with them very few months or so…” she suggested, which Corvus found perfectly acceptable.

But before the cloaked male could respond a sound caught his and Proxima’s attention. The latter was first to respond and moved off to a large tree with a thick trunk.

Proxima looked around the tree and found Morgan Stark sitting on the ground, back pressed to the base of the tree, a short sob escaping her as she hiccupped.

Quickly recognising her, Proxima frowned

“Little Stark, what are you doing out here?” she asked as Corvus joined her, stopping just behind his wife.

The four year old simply looked up at the two aliens and rubbed her eye with a small fist. Unfazed by their appearances. Proxima took a step towards Morgan

“Does your mother know where you are?” she questioned, 

when Morgan shook her head, Proxima turned to her husband but a shout from Pepper caught their attention, due to the distance between them and the others it was muffled ,but Proxima caught the word ‘Morgan’ and the panicked way the funeral attendees were looking around

“Corvus…” she started, he nodded silently at her unfinished request and began making his way back to the group.

Proxima crouched beside Morgan as the child got to her feet “Why are you out here?” she inquired

Morgan sighed deeply “Everyone’s sad about daddy” she stated clearly  
.  


Proxima nodded “Yes, they’re all going to miss your father and they’re sad that he is gone” she explained  
Morgan lifted her head

“Mommy and Happy just get more sad when they see me cry” she added, moving a few stray locks of hair from her face

Proxima’s brow furrowed slightly

“It doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be. You were close with your father, yes?” she assumed, Morgan nodded in confirmation and Proxima continued  
.

“You will only feel worse if you do not allow yourself to feel sad sometimes.” She told the child before her.

Proxima got to her feet “Will you go back to your mother now?” she asked encouragingly

Morgan rubbed her eyes clean of her tears “Ok” she conceded, lifting her arms to Proxima Midnight who took half a step back in surprise 

“Er, I don’t…” but with Morgan Stark looking up at her with watery eyes and raised arms she left her refusal unfinished. Instead she took Morgan in her arms, holding her on one hip and began to carry her back to the rest of the group. 

Morgan grasped the front of Proxima’s shirt “You’re taller than my daddy” she commented with a giggle  
Proxima turned to her as she walked 

“You like being high up?” she queried with a short chuckle, seeing Morgan nod, Proxima added

“Personally I do not care for heights, but that is between us, understood?” she smirked, Morgan giggled.

Meanwhile Corvus approached Proxima with Pepper and Happy following, the rest of the Guardians and Avengers looking their way from a distance, relieved that Morgan was safe..

Proxima passed Morgan over to Pepper who thanked the couple as she passed her daughter to Happy

Proxima met Peppers eye, something about the Terran woman didn’t sit right with her, but then the two had barely interacted in the time Proxima had been on Earth.  
Unable to hold her tongue Proxima addressed Pepper 

“Your daughter didn’t want you to see her crying.” She started “As a young adult I was trained to supress my emotions. It is not something that comes without its consequences. She deserves to be allowed to grieve for her father just as you and anyone else does” she said, firmly but without malice. 

Pepper seemed to accept this after some thought, deciding not to take offence at the alien females words, instead she nodded 

“Thank you, for finding her, for everything you did to help defeat Thanos.” The blond woman said, Proxima nodded and Pepper turned and walked away, Happy offered Proxima and Corvus a sad smile before turning and following, with Morgan looking over his shoulder and offering Proxima a small wave.

Proxima sighed and Corvus placed a hand on her back “You made it look like the most natural thing in the world for you” he commented, Proxima looked at him in confusion  
Corvus met her gaze “carrying the Stark infant, I mean” he clarified 

Normally he would have received an eye roll and a biting comment in return, but his wife simply turned to him, tucking a strand of blue hair behind her horn with a dismissive sound.

With concern Corvus tucked a finger under her chin, the claw of his thumb brushing the black line tattooed between Proxima’s lower lip and her chin 

“Proxima?” he urged

She swallowed before answering “Five years…my implant will have expired by now” she stated,  
Corvus’ eyes widened 

“Are you saying…” he started, 

Proxima shook her head

“Implants are easily found on black markets in most ship ports.” She said

“I just wondered, maybe in a couple of years…once we’ve travelled for a while, maybe…we can talk about it” she suggested

Corvus pulled her close, kissing her briefly 

“Whatever you want…you know that” he told her lovingly


End file.
